


The Great Patch Toss

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Random 3-part Prompt Challenge [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: more randomness!, thank you Raener!, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: Gavin needs the perfect toy to toss at Ryan during The Patch.He goes to Lindsay for help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin and a Totoro plushie!  
> "What is this rat?" - Gavin

"Lindsay! Lindsay!" 

Gavin came rushing in the AH office with a mission. Luckily, the person he was looking for was in the room. Lindsay was sitting with Michael as he raged at some Indie game he was practicing for a video.

"DAMN THIS FUCKING GAME IN ITS FUCKING ASS!" Michael yelled as Lindsay giggled in her seat. 

"Lindsay! I need your help! Micoo, can I borrow your wife?" Gavin asked in a rush.

"As long as I get her back and she's in one piece, buddy. You be nice to her, or I'll kill you." Michael threatened, with a bit of a playful tone. Lindsay stood up as Gavin pulled her away from Michael's station.

"Take it easy! Don't pull my arm off!" Lindsay chuckled.

"All right, look. Ryan is going on the Patch in about 15 minutes and I need something to throw at him." Gavin explained.

"Dude, didn't you stop doing that a while ago? You broke the hourglass, remember? Idiot." Michael rolled his eyes as he played.

Gavin groaned in annoyance and face-palmed. "Yes, I know that, you pleb. I want to bring it back, and I don't want Ryan to know. That's why it's going to be a surprise. But, I don't have anything new to throw at the guy! He'll expect it all! What do I do??" 

Lindsay shrugged. "Why are you asking me about this?" 

"You're a girl!"

"Last I checked, yes." Lindsay looked up and down at her body and nods.

"You probably have cute things at your desk that I could throw at him! Can I borrow one? Maybe your Pushy cat toy?"

"It's Pusheen, how dare you?" she mockingly shoves Gavin. "It's not meant for throwing at creepy co-workers, Gav. But, I think I have something that could work. Be right back." Lindsay smiles and walks out of the AH office.

"I wonder what she's getting."

"Probably some sort of protective gear when Ryan goes to kill you. This isn't gonna work, Gav." Michael pauses the game and joins his boi. "What made you want to start doing this again, anyway?"

"I dunno. I was thinking about it this morning when Ryan was talking about topics for The Patch. And I just had a random flashback to when I started chucking things at him."

"So, you wanna take your chances of living and start again? Yep. You're crazy." 

"But, Micoo~"

" _But, Micoo..!_ " Michael mocked and patted his boi on the shoulder. "Gavvers, you come up with the craziest shit. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited to see it."

Lindsay returned to the room, holding a Totoro plushie in her hands. "Here you go! This should do it."

Gavin just stared at it like it was an alien from outer space. "What is this rat?" he asked.

"Rat?! Asshole, it's Totoro! You know, from "My Neighbor Totoro?" We are so watching it together one night. You don't have a choice." Lindsay shoved the plushie in Gavin's hands. 

"This thing looks weird. Is he meant to be cute? Because it doesn't look cute." 

Michael looked at his sponsored Movement Watch and gasped. "You can either stand here and insult the damn thing or head for backstage! It's about to start, man!"

Gavin squawked and beelined it out of the office. Michael quickly followed. Lindsay? Well, she couldn't run in her state, so she decided to hang back and watch the stream. And possibly Gavin's funeral.

\------------------

"Hello and welcome to this episode of The Patch." Ryan said as he and Ashley waved at the camera. Gus did not. Because he is Gus. 

Instead, he introduced himself. "This week, you're being joined by Gus-"

"Ryan"

"Ashley"

"-And Gus." 

As they started talking about the latest gaming news, Gavin was backstage with Michael, watching the show. 

"Come on, Ryan. Say something interesting, you bastard." Gavin whispered. 

"You're so gonna die, man." Michael chuckled.

"I'll be fine." 

They waited a few more minutes, chuckling at some jokes being made here and there. Until Gavin finally had enough waiting.

"I'm going for it, boi. This is it." 

"Goodbye, Gavin. It's been nice knowing ya. Make sure this stays in one piece." Michael petted the Totoro plushie.

Gavin rolled his eyes and wound up.

_Back on The Patch..._

"...apparently, Pokemon GO is making a comeback." Gus shrugged. "I still think Ryan should re-download the game." 

"All right, look. I've already tried it once. Actually, I didn't even get a chance to try it. We had a challenge on GO a while back, and it took forever for me to set that damn game up. It's not for me. Pokemon isn't my game. Plus I-" Ryan got interrupted by a plushie hitting him in the face. Ashley and Gus chuckled at this.

"Got ya, Ryan!" Gavin yelled from backstage.

Ryan looked confused. "The fuck is this? A rat?"

"It's Totoro! Awww, that's cute! It looks like Lindsay's. Wait. Gavin, did you-?" Ashley started as she watched Gavin nod his head off-screen. 

Ryan picked Totoro off the ground and examined it. "Sooo...we're back to doing this again, huh? Gotta admit, Gavin. Did not expect you to bring it back. But, uh...you made a mistake. Because you have two options now. Do I get a knife and open this up? Or do I use it on you?" Ryan evilly smirked at the camera.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Ryan, really? No creepy on The Patch!" Gus scolded. 

"Right, right. Sorry. But, I do know that Achievement Hunter is streaming after this. And when we do, I'm coming for you, Free." Ryan turned to look straight at Gavin that time and slowly pushed the microphone away.

"Here we go...Gavin, you'd better run. You've angered the Mad King." Ashley chuckled.

"It's Dark God now!" Ryan stood up completely with an evil laugh as Gavin screamed/squawked and ran away. Michael cackled as gave Ryan a thumbs up.

"Can't wait for the stream, buddy! See you soon!" Michael went to find Gavin.

Ryan returned to normal as he sat back down on the couch. He gave a friendly smile and petted the Totoro plushie.

"Are you really gonna cut it open?" Ashley asked.

"No! Are you crazy?? Lindsay would kill me! I'll just cut one of the ears off and put it on Gavin's desk."

Gus just sighed and face-palmed. "We can never have a normal show, can we?"


End file.
